


Bait and Switch

by LemonTwist



Series: The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Tumblr Confessions [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Romance, Smut, So much smut, Spanking, bottom worship, dom!reader, sub!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTwist/pseuds/LemonTwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Kinky Hobbit Confession" #2522: "I think Kili would be really good at bottoming. Just look at those puppy-dog eyes! But I think he'd also be a switch. Yum!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait and Switch

“Close the door behind you. Kili.”

 

His warm brown eyes widened at the authority in your voice, then heated. He knew where this led. He closed the door obediently before turning around once more to face you where you sat on the bed. He walked towards you until he reached the small woven rug that you had placed on the floor. He briefly glanced down at it, then looked at you, questioningly.

 

“Take your place on the rug and strip for me, pet.”

 

He took a deep breath then, and, hesitating only slightly, took his place on the mat.

 

He began by divesting himself of his weapons, tossing them to the floor with a practiced air of careless abandon. You knew it was practiced because the weapons all landed so that their edges were not dulled. You tilted your head slightly to indicate that he continue. He grasped his shirt at the hem and pulled it up and over his head, throwing it away to join his weapons on the floor off to the side. He bent down to remove his boots, tossing them to the side as well. He now stood in only his trousers. Holding his eyes, you leaned back and slowly, deliberately, parted your thighs. His eyes widened as they focused on that part of you that normally remained hidden. A wild hunger came into his eyes and he stepped towards you before he caught your stern gaze and he stepped back into his place.

 

When he was entirely nude, he stood still, awaiting further instruction. You thrilled internally at the sight of him, his lean physique illuminated by the light from the fire. Kili was a fierce warrior, brave to the point of recklessness. But in the bedroom, he submitted entirely to you. Usually this submission meant that you were on top, or that you might tease him before allowing him to enter you. But last week, during a particularly passionate session, you had clapped a hand to his buttock, curling your nails into his flesh. His cock had jumped and seemed to grow harder. Maybe he moaned but it could have been your imagination. Tonight you intended to find out if this was indeed the case.

 

So you bade him come to stand before you. He obeyed with endearing eagerness. You took a moment to allow your eyes to feast on him, looking at you adoringly, but with a hint of desperation. His hips flexed, almost imperceptibly, his cock almost fully erect.

 

“All in good time, my pet. But tonight, I have special plans for you.”

 

You stood and brought out the thin scarf you had been hiding behind your back. You stretched the length between your hands.

 

“Hold out your hands, darling and cross them at the wrists for me.”, you purred.

 

He took a deep breath and slowly did as you said. You bound his wrists firmly, but not so tightly that it would cut off the circulation. You had tied it so that one end hung long in front of him. Looking into his eyes, you silently assured him that all would be well. His gaze was wide and full of trust. Leaning in to him, you laid your lips against his in a gentle kiss. Kili's tongue darted out to lick the seam of your lips and you opened for him, your tongue tangling with his.

 

“Touch me,” you commanded, before resuming your assault on his mouth.

 

His bound hands were between you and he grazed your slit with his fingers. He whimpered when you bumped your hips harder into his hands. He could feel how ready you were for him, but he would wait. He held so still for you, as you rocked into his hands, still kissing him. You could feel your thighs become slick with your own juices. It was time, before you got so distracted you forgot what you were about.

 

Deciding to waste no more time, you stepped back from him and grinned ferally. Grabbing the long end of the scarf and, with more force than your previous movements had held, you sat back down and promptly pulled a startled Kili over your knee.

 

Here, you paused. You had never spanked anyone before and although you enjoyed asserting your dominance over Kili, you certainly would never want to harm him. Perhaps you should have adopted a more playful tone when embarking on this endeavor. But you noted that he did not struggle against the hand you had placed on his thighs to hold him and his bound wrists lay stretched out before him on the bed. You decided to allow instinct to guide you, as you always had with him.

 

So you began by caressing his bottom in slow, gentle circles, enjoying the feeling of the firm muscles under your hand. Those muscles, which had been slightly tense, loosened under your ministrations. His cock rested between your slightly parted thighs. Good. You couldn't bear to damage such a precious part of him. He really had a magnificent backside, the result of years of hard work and battle training. You changed your gentle massage to include scratching and noted that his buttocks seemed to jump a little with each scrape of your nails against his skin. You smoothed that hand briefly over his skin before drawing your hand back and allowing it to land with a slight _crack_ against his backside. His entire body tensed briefly and he gave a slight yelp. You might have mistaken it for a sound of pain but for a slight twitching you felt against your inner thigh. You swung again, this time coming down on the other side. And again and again. Trying different rhythms, pausing every so often to resume your caresses, tenderly stroke his testicles, rub his back with your free hand and tell him how much you loved him, how much it aroused you to see him like this. And as you spanked him, you began to notice that his bottom, although pink, was arched upwards towards you, as if to ask for more. So you increased the intensity, whacking harder but always mindful of his moans and yelps, the heat of the skin beneath your hand, the cock resting between your thighs that was certainly quite hard now, and of your own arousal, growing steadily with a throbbing ache.

 

But you realized that everyone has their limits and you wanted to end things well before your beloved reached his. So you stroked his hair from his face and found that it was wet with tears. You nearly apologized right then and there, swearing you would never do it again. But he planted a knee on the bed and kissed you, full of passion. And your doubts vanished as his tongue tenderly tangled with yours.

 

When he pulled away, you smiled, “I was wondering what you would think of my little experiment.”

 

He responded by kissing you again. Kili rarely spoke in the bedroom. He preferred action to words and you adored him for it.

 

Pushing him back from you, you untied his hands and moved from the bed to drop to your knees in front of him. He gasped as you took him into your mouth. Your hands cupped his warm buttocks as you made love to him with your mouth. He moaned and groaned as you swirled around him with your tongue. His hands rested against your hair, his hips rocking gently in time with your mouth. But something seemed to snap in him when you lightly scraped him with your teeth.

 

In one fluid motion he bent down, lifted you and tossed you onto the bed. He quickly followed. Before you realized his intention, he was kneeling before you, tossing your legs over his shoulders and then his mouth was upon you. He devoured you ferociously, his hands supporting your buttocks so that you had no choice but to lie there and _feel_. He alternated between suckling you on your nub and lightly circling your entrance with his tongue. The short hairs of his beard tickled and rubbed against you. You trembled and writhed in his grasp but he held you fast. You could feel your climax approaching fast and you whimpered. He hummed against you and made soothing motions on your hips with his thumbs. The vibrations from his humming reverberated throughout your body and sent you tumbling over the edge. Your orgasm crashed over you in waves and you screamed his name as he continued to pleasure you until you were utterly spent.

 

But he was not done with you, it seemed, for when he finally lowered your hips to the bed, he immediately began kissing his way up your body. He paused to suckle on your breasts as his hips rocked against your still-sensitive core. He continued to trail his mouth up your neck before claiming your lips with his. His mouth crashed against yours passionate and urgent. One of his hands shackled both of yours above your head as he slammed into you with something akin to desperation. He continued to kiss you as his cock hit a place so deep inside you, you began to feel another climax approaching. He worked your body expertly, not finding his own release until he had made you come again.

 

Afterwards you lay together, spooned under the blankets. You could sense sleep was near, but just before you drifted off, you felt a kiss behind your ear and you heard Kili's voice say, “You must experiment more often, sweetheart.”

 

Yes, yes you must.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... so I decided to get a bit creative with this one, especially since I have not posted in quite a long time.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! If there is a "Confession" you'd really like me to do, drop it in the comments section and who knows?
> 
> I am not affiliated with the admin of the "Kinky Hobbit Confessions" page in any way-- I'm just a big fan and I feel that some of these could use a bit of... elaboration ;)


End file.
